falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Victoria Watts
|modspecial = |level =10 |tag skills = |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |class =Settler |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOld |edid =VictoriaWatts |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= }} Victoria Watts is a resident of Rivet City and a field agent of the Railroad in 2277. Background This mysterious woman is allied with a clandestine group of ex-slaves, Abolitionists, working together with them and her like-minded colleagues up north to form a new type of Underground Railroad. She is forceful and bright and doesn't suffer fools gladly.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide The Railroad, like its namesake, works to protect escaped synth slaves. In January 2276, she volunteered to track a courser that was traveling south.Railroad HQ terminal entries#2276_Jan A year later, she remains in the Capital Wasteland, registered as a resident of Rivet City. She stays to serve as a bodyguard for Harkness, helping to safeguard his true identity after the arrival of the head of the SRB, Dr. Zimmer, and his synth bodyguard Armitage, searching for their missing property. Daily schedule Prior to the beginning of the quest, Replicated Man, Victoria Watts lives as a generic citizen of Rivet City. After delivering her quest-related message, Victoria Watts will remain in the general vicinity where she first encountered the Lone Wanderer. She may attempt to travel to Rivet City, but she is incapable of fast-traveling and only moves position if the Lone Wanderer is in the same active map cell as her. As a result, she is almost certain to be killed in the wasteland if encountered far away from Rivet City. If Victoria Watts reaches Rivet City, she will join the population there and performs a generic Rivet City citizen daily schedule. She can be spoken to again, but has no additional dialogue. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Replicated Man: After the Lone Wanderer is asked by Dr. Zimmer to track down Harkness' location for the Institute, Watts will request that they feign his death using an android component. If she is assisted in saving Harkness, she will later ask the Lone Wanderer to not speak to her again, for the safety of the Railroad. Other interactions Victoria searches out anyone looking to identify the android hiding out with Rivet City; once the Replicated Man quest has been triggered, Watts will begin actively tracking down the sleuth outside of her home within Rivet City. She can potentially be met anywhere, including rather incongruous locations and situations (such as inside of Arlington Library or even underwater). Inventory Notes * Watts is flagged as essential before talking to the player character. * Once she delivers her message, she may be killed without loss of Karma and without causing Rivet City to become hostile, even if she is within the city itself. Notable quotes | }} Appearances Victoria Watts appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Victoria can sometimes fail to recognize the completion of The Replicated Man quest. If you agree to help her, then subsequently resolve the quest otherwise, she will continue to goad you to turn the component over to Zimmer and tell him Harkness is dead. . ** This bug can be fixed by using console commands. First, reset both quest objects ("~resetquest 14e9b" then "~resetquest 63bf3"). Talk to Victoria and receive the component. Then, if Zimmer is nowhere to be found, create a clone of him in front of you ("~player.placeleveledactoratme 156b9"). He will speak to you as if for the first time, so just show him the component and talk to Victoria again. ** The GECK reveals that this bug occurs due to faulty dialogue ordering and conditioning. She should instead say "Nothing stops the Railroad" but the dialogue string is BELOW "Don't you have a component to deliver" whereas it should be ABOVE it since the former has additional conditions. Dialogue strings near the top of a non-player character's dialogue list take priority over ones below it. * Victoria may use a swimming animation if the Lone Wanderer first sees her underwater (such as in Pinkerton's hideout), doesn't speak to her, but then speaks to her out of water after fast traveling. References Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Railroad characters Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:Fallout 4 Railroad characters Category:Rivet City characters ru:Виктория Уоттс de:Victoria Watts uk:Вікторія Воттс